


Lifeline One Shots/Headcannons

by Fillyreports



Category: Whiteout, bloodline - Fandom, crisisline, halfway to infinity - Fandom, lifeilne, silent night - Fandom
Genre: F/M, XReader, lifeline x reader, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillyreports/pseuds/Fillyreports
Summary: [Lifeline x reader] I DO NOT TAKE REQUESTS. This book is a finished pile of imagines and headcannons from a tumblr blog I plan on deleting. Mainly focuses on Adams, Alex, Taylor, and T2 respectively, while the girls sometimes appear in platonic things.





	1. Strawberry Picking (Taylor x reader)

"So... space, huh?" 

Taylor chuckled, turning from the bush of strawberries to look at (Y/N). They were currently out in her aunts strawberry field, spending a nice summer day picking strawberries and  _hopefully_  making some sort of strawberry-based desserts afterwards.

"Yeah." Was all he said, not quite sure how else to respond. 

(Y/N) smiled, though as she turned back to her own bush of berries, she let a pinch of worry creep onto her expression.

"...How long are you gonna be gone again?"

(Y/N) had known about Taylor's dream for quite a while now. She knew that going to space (especially as just a student) was a once in a lifetime opportunity, but she also knew that she couldn't be with him in all that time. She'd been mostly pushing the thought aside for the past few months. However, now that their last summer break had rolled around, it was getting harder and harder not to think about.

"...Not too long, I think. Just like... a year or so."

He felt a bit odd about the whole thing, admittedly. It felt like a dream- there were days when he woke up thinking it  _was_  a dream. Then she would ask about it, (knowing perfectly well that he loved talking about it) and everything would be thrown back in his face quite suddenly.

(Y/N) 'hm'ed, silently chastising herself for bringing it up at all. She'd told herself over and over, that it would've been better to just enjoy their last summer together in peace. She laughed silently to herself. Surely it wouldn't be their  _last_ summer, right? A year was long, but not  _that_  long... right?

"Hey... you're okay with this, right? I mean, with your boyfriend being catapulted into space for a year?" He turned to her completely, feeling the need to ask (if, semi-sarcastically). 

She turned, a little surprised.

"Me? Yeah I..." She paused. "I mean, it doesn't matter, right? This is a huge opportunity! You  _love_  space!" 

He laughed a bit. "Yeah... I do love space."

"Don't-"

"I love you more though." He sent her an over-exaggerated wink and a good ole' pair of finger guns as she turned pink.

"Damn you... cutie..." She muttered, smiling cutely as she turned back to the strawberries.

A few moments passed by in peaceful silence, the silly exchange momentarily pushing aside any worry that plagued the young couples minds. Once she had filled her basket with fruit, (Y/N) got up, patting the leaves and dirt off of her sun dress.

"I think we have enough for any and all strawberry-based desserts." She said, casting a glance at their baskets (which were by no means small). 

Taylor got up, dusting the dirt off him as he slung an arm over (Y/N)'s shoulders. She smiled, habitually slinging her own arm over  _his_  shoulders in response.

"Well, I had fun. Even  _if_  I don't have enough energy to lift a fork to my mouth- it was worth it to do it with you."

She giggled at that, placing a kiss on his cheek and smiling (trying to distract him from the obvious tint of her own face, no doubt).

"Back at ya', space-boy." 

He laughed. "That's Mr. Space-boy to you."

"Does that make me Mrs. Space-boy?" She asked, chuckling. 

It was his turn to blush.

"...Maybe." 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened as she momentarily stiffened.

Was he...?

"If you ever get the courage to propose to me, that is."

(Y/N) burst into laughter, pulling away to punch him in the arm with her free hand.

"Don't do that! I thought you were serious!" 

He laughed, shielding himself from her friendly punching. She stopped, still smiling as he picked up his own basket and they started walking back to the house.

"I love you, dork." She said. 

He smiled. "You too, Miss dork."

 


	2. What Makes You So Special? (T2 x reader)

A deafening silence hung in the air as Taylor slept. T2 didn't really  _need_  to sleep anymore, though it was times like this (watching an alternate version of himself sleep) that he almost wished he did, just to pass the time.

While he sat in silent thought, his eyes drifted to the comm on Taylor's wrist. Under the visor, his brow furrowed. Confusion plagued  _their_  collective mind- no, not all of them-  _his_  mind. As the reached further into the hive mind he was now connected to, he realized that  _they_  were already familiar with his counterparts lifeline.

Curiously, and hesitantly, he quietly spoke up.

"Um... Hello?"

There was a long stretch of silence, in which he chastised himself for trying such a thing. Meanwhile, an infinite stretch of space away, (it was hard to tell exactly how  _much_  space there was between the comm and earth- black hole and everything) (Y/N) (l/n) struggled awake as she heard the tell tale buzzing of her own comm.

She got up, shaking her head as she fought off the growing weary feeling in her head and rubbed her eyes. It'd been a while since someone had woken her up for help, or just to talk. At first, she might've been a little tiredly annoyed, though now she'd gotten more used to it. She was surprised however, to find that Taylor wasn't the one reaching out to her this time. Raising an eyebrow, she pulled the clunky device off of her bedside table and typed a reply.

**[T2?]**

T2 jumped when a new message appeared on the comm's screen. He blinked behind the visor of his helmet. He hadn't thought this far ahead. He rolled his eyes. Hive mind or not, Taylor was Taylor, it seemed.

"I... can't sleep. Can we talk?"

**[Yeah, sure]**

T2 paused. If he were being completely honest, he hadn't thought of anything in particular to ask. In reality there was a huge question plaguing his mind, but how could he be sure that they even knew how to answer it? Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to take a chance- before the Lifeline on the other end did it for him.

**[So... you said you didn't have a lifeline? On that moon?]**

"No. I was... alone." 

**[I'm so sorry that happened]**

**[Makes you wonder where I was in _your_  timeline]**

"You and me both."

**[Sorry]**

"Don't apologize, just..." 

"I don't understand what makes you so... damn special." He admitted, muttering. 

**[...]**

**[I don't know how to answer that, to be honest]**

T2 sighed.

**[I could tell you what happened, would that help?]**

T2 thought for a moment. Against his better judgement (he didn't want to explain to himself why he was muttering to no one if Taylor woke up) he nodded, before answering.

"Sure, give it a shot."

**[Taylor contacted me by accident a few hours after the crash]**

The story went on for a while. Some of it, T2 already knew. Most of it though, was new to him. Once it was over, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"So... it all happened by  _chance?_ "

**[I guess so]**

**[You okay?]**

There was a pause. "I'm fine." 

Silence once again filled the room. Three dots on the comm signified that the Lifeline was typing something, but in reality, she was typing and re-typing. She had no idea what to say, but she felt she had to say  _something_. It was all too often that she had a feeling of  _having_  to do or say something. As she'd learned, it was better to trust these gut-feelings.

**[I wish I could've been there]**

**[Who knows though, maybe one day everything will be fixed]**

**[Maybe we'll get you back to your earth, and you can find the 'me' from _your_  timeline.]**

T2 scoffed.

"You really think so?" He said, his words holding barely-contained sarcasm, as he knew none of his tone was conveyed through the speech-to-text.

Back on earth, (Y/N) smiled to herself.

**[I've seen crazier things work out]**

"Have you really? You'll have to tell me about that sometime."

**[Maybe I will!]**

T2 laughed a scoff-sounding laugh. He couldn't feel 'tired' anymore, exactly, but he had a feeling that if he could, he would be feeling  _very_  tired right about now.

"Right... I'm gonna try to sleep now." 

**[Gotcha]**

**[Goodnight T2]**

"Goodnight... you."

The comm's message screen went blank again. T2 sat, once again, in thoughtful silence. His brow stayed furrowed as he stared at the blank screen of the comm. He didn't know how to feel about the conversation he'd just had.

It felt... no.

He shook his head.  _They_  didn't feel. Not the way humans do, anyway. He got answers to his questions, so he should be satisfied. He took a deep breath, getting up. He decided to take a walk, having nothing else to do.

Still... somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided that if he  _were_  still human, he would've regarded the conversation as... nice.

 


	3. Nice To Meet You (Taylor x reader) Pt.1/2

_We should come up with a code word or something_

_Since I don't know what you look like, I mean_

**_[That's a good idea]_ **

**_[What did you have in mind?]_ **

(Y/N) tugged at the sleeves of her jacket subconsciously as she pushed through the crowd of reporters and security. She had a special pass and an ID card (almost like a concert, funny enough) that she fiddled with in her hands. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she looked around.

Today was the day. She was finally going to meet him.

She should've been excited- and she was, for a few days, in fact -however, roughly two days before the little 'welcome back' event, she started to get a bit anxious. Over the course of those two days, that  _slight_  hint of anxiety turned into nail-biting worry.

What if he didn't like her?

The thought was ridiculous, she knew. She'd saved his life (well, she didn't  _do_ much- more so, she kept him calm while he did everything else) and she knew him better than to dismiss her face-to-face. Still, she couldn't help the slight insecurity.

It was the oddest feeling she'd ever felt when he finally made an appearance.

She was sitting in the middle of a large crowd, everyone uncomfortably waiting in folding chairs in front of a makeshift stage. When she heard someone shout  _'Here he comes!_ ' she looked up from the pass in her hands, her heart nearly coming to a full stop. Nearly everyone stood up as the room's quiet chatter got louder and more pressing. The flashing of cameras nearly blinded her as she stood up to try and catch a glimpse.

She saw two (intimidating) men in security uniforms walk onto the stage to take their places. (Y/N) waited with baited breath, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might burst from her chest, while simultaneously she had the urge to run and hide.

When he walked onto the little platform though, everything seemed to stop.

For a moment, her whole world froze to take a single, magnifying,  _breath_. She could only describe him as...  _him_. Something about the way he walked, or how his eyes glazed over the crowd with a familiar mixture of anxious excitement (most likely looking for her). It was just...

 _Taylor_.

She was so tranced, that she almost didn't notice when everyone started sitting back down. She quickly took her seat, though now her foot tapped away below her, almost impatiently. An official-looking woman tested the microphone and gave a short briefing about what questions were allowed to be asked and in what order they'd be answered.

Taylor nervously walked to the microphone, fighting the urge to avoid any and all eye contact. He cleared his throat awkwardly before choosing someone with a raised hand to ask a question. The woman stood up.

"Hello, Casey Remington, how long do you plan on keeping your current career considering all that's happened?" 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, (Y/N) didn't hear the answer. She was too focused on him. The way he talked, and the way he fought to keep eye contact and act professional. For the first few minutes, she didn't even  _think_  to raise her hand.

Finally, after what felt like an  _hour_  at the very least, she shook her head, pulling herself forcefully out of her trance and shooting her hand into the air.

As if by some miracle, he pointed to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she nervously stood from her chair. She cleared her throat.

"Um- What, uh- What's your favorite song... from the... Lonely Astronaut Playlist?" 

The crowd filled with murmurs of confusion, while Taylor's slightly nervous expression slowly turned to a teary smile.

 _"You!"_  He shouted before he could stop himself.

Though she tried to stop it, (Y/N) found herself become teary-eyed as she nodded.

Pushing past security (and thoroughly surprising them apparently), he hoped off the less-than-a-foot stage and rushed to the side of the crowd to meet her. The adrenaline pumping through their veins caused their hearts to speed up in unison as they rushed towards each other like long lost friends.

They wasted no time, engulfing each other in a hug as he picked her up and spun her excitedly. They were both full-on crying now as they held themselves close to one another.

The crowd of reporters wasted no time either, crowding around them and snapping as many pictures as they could as questions filled the air and security tried to calm everything down.

They didn't care- they hardly  _noticed_.

It was as if the whole world has paused just for them. Just for this moment, where everything was really  _okay_. He was home, and safe, and with her, and they were both safe and sound.

"Hi." She herd him say through tears as he buried his face in her shoulder.

She chuckled. "Hi, Taylor."

"Nice to finally meet you."


	4. Nice To Meet You (Taylor x reader) Pt.2/2

(Y/N)'s foot tapped away anxiously in the waiting area of a large government building. She was sitting in the middle of a small row of chairs (three chairs to be exact- three  _uncomfortable_  chairs, to be even  _more_  exact) and though she was sure the receptionist was getting annoyed with the ever-present tapping against the tile floor, she was too full of energy to stop.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Taylor walked into the room, smiling excitedly as their eyes met again. (Y/N) nearly jumped from her seat, her smile spreading widely across her face as he reached for her hand.

The day was cloudy, and rain was expected to pour down any second. Because of this, the streets were relatively empty. Taylor didn't care- before The Trip (as he'd come to call it) he would've stayed in altogether, but now he couldn't be more grateful for a little rain.

(Y/N) just couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes were filled with a genuine joy, relishing in the ordinary world he'd nearly lost completely. You don't know what you have until it's gone. Or, in this case, until little green aliens almost climb inside you and prevent you from ever seeing it again.

It was an odd feeling to hold her hand, he thought. They'd formed a strong bond, built on trust and companionship and desperation. To suddenly throw that relationship over text into the physical world was jarring, to say the least. Not to say it was a  _bad_  thing- not at all. It was just, odd. He knew her sense of humor, he knew how comforting and smart she was, but before that day, he didn't know what color her eyes were, or how tall she was.

"So... where to?" She said, suddenly breaking the silence.

He turned to her, a certain emotion tugging at his heart that he couldn't  _quite_ put a name to. (Y/N) felt her face warm from the very sudden way his eyes looked into her own. A thick silence settled over them for a moment. Slowly, and without thinking, Taylor put a hand to her check, gently.

Her eyes widened at the action, but she made no move to stop him as he spoke.

"I... I don't-"

They jumped as a loud crash of thunder roared through the street. They looked around habitually, before looking back at each other. (Y/N) chuckled, causing him to laugh. As they laughed at the frightened jump they shared, rain started pouring onto the street corner.

If anything, it made them laugh harder. How  _them_ , wasn't it? For the rain to come in at just the wrong moment?

"You wanna dance?" (Y/N) laughed, suddenly too happy to be nervous anymore as she offered her hand. 

Taylor looked at her, surprised, before smiling and taking her hand.


	5. Rainy Confessions (Alex x reader)

**_WARNING: Some Foul Language_ **

Alex glared at the road as his hands gripped the steering wheel. His partner glared out the window, with her chin in her hands and she angrily tapped her foot. She looked a the passing scenery, at the grayish clouds passing overhead. Looking, but hardly  _seeing_  anything.

"I  _just_  don't see what the big deal was." He said. 

(Y/N) took a deep breath, clenching her teeth before answering.

"You told someone- a  _suspect_  -that I was your wife." She hissed. 

Though she couldn't see it, Alex rolled his eyes. He was tired- they both were -and he had no desire to further the conversation, but he didn't understand why she was so upset. It bugged him, more than he'd like to admit.

_"And?"_

She finally turned to him, an offended (and slightly hurt?) look on her face as the car came to a stop at a red light.

"Are you  _kidding_  me!? You just lied about me without my permission! You really hurt my feelings and you don't even  _care!_ " 

"I'm sorry I got the information we  _needed_ , (Y/N)." 

(Y/N) glared at him as tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. She wordlessly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, just as the first few drops of rain that day began to fall. She slammed the door and started to walk out of the road.

"What are you doing!?" 

"I'm fucking  _done_  with this Alex! Go be inconsiderate somewhere else!" She yelled, without looking back.

Alex watched her for a moment, slack-jawed and annoyed beyond belief. He angrily ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

Meanwhile, it didn't take (Y/N) very long to regret leaving the car. Not only because of the rain that had quickly picked up and soaked her to the bone, but because she  _knew_  this was a stupid thing to be  _this_  upset about.

She sniffed, rubbing her nose as she shivered from the ice-cold rain. Tears started pouring down her cheeks, the warm contrasting the biting cold of the rainwater.

"Why can't I just tell him and be rejected like a normal person?" She muttered angrily to herself.

"Why can't I _just-!_ " 

"Just what?"

She turned, surprised to see Alex climbing out of his car. She should've expected he wouldn't leave her behind in the pouring rain like that. She sighed, looking away and wiping her eyes of tears (despite the fact that the rain made them nearly impossible to see).

"...Nothing." 

She said it in a familiar tone. The ever so famous, I'm-not-telling-you-anything tone. The tone that frustrated him to no end.

"(Y/N)-" He growled, frustrated. "- _Please_ , just tell me what I did wrong? I... I don't wanna fight anymore." 

It was rare for him to be so openly honest. Usually, he'd fight until he died rather than admit whatever he was feeling at the time. He really was working on lowering his walls. (Y/N) was his partner, and he knew by now that he could trust her with his life. Still, things like this were hard for him.

"I..." (Y/N) looked up to insist that nothing was wrong- but when her (e/c) eyes met the honest, tired ones of her partner, she broke down again.

She swallowed thickly, looking down for a second.

"I... I  _love_  you, Alex." She admitted, quietly. 

His eyes widened as he stared at her. She couldn't meet his eyes anymore, her tear-filled irises trained on the concrete sidewalk below her.

"I'm sorry I can't just  _tell_  you like a normal  _fucking_  person- I'm sorry I'm so- so  _scared_  that I'll ruin whatever we have- I'm sorry I'm such a-"

She was cut off by a warm pair of lips on her own, surprising her.

Alex wrapped a hand around her, pulling her closer and further deepening the kiss. She kissed back, shocked, raking a hand through his rain soaked hair before they pulled away from each other.

"I..." He struggled for the right words.

She smiled, tearing up once again, this time in relief as she nearly tackled him in a hug.

"I know." She said as he hugged her back. 

(Y/N) chuckled a bit, the burst of emotional energy still making it's way out of her system. Alex smiled at her. She always seemed to know what he meant when he didn't know how to say it.

 


	6. Wrong Choice (Adams x reader)

 

_"Keep moving- just run!"_

(Y/N) didn't know how well her emotion was conveyed through the connection of the comm she kept tightly in her hands. He could hear her voice, but she was sure it wasn't crystal clear, both due to the storm he was running through and the already spotty voice connection the comms provided.

_"Outrun a storm? Are you serious? That's impossible!"_

She bit her lip, opening her mouth to go back- to chance her advise, before he interrupted her.

_"No! Here it comes! Brace yourself, Blue!"_

A huge spike of static made her jump, nearly dropping the comm as she knocked a lamp over and sent it crashing to the ground.

_"Blue!? Where are you!? I can't find Blue- The storm- it's horrifying, but it's majestic... breathtaking..."_

Her heart was beating so fast, that she wasn't sure if it was beating at all. Her throat had gone dry- she couldn't say anything and she could hardly think.

_"The world is completely white! It's so cold that it burns like fire!"_

Her lungs ached. She was hyperventilating, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't control her breathing, and she couldn't focus on anything.

_"I'm in hell, but its pits are spewing sleet! I don't think I'm gonna survive this..."_

_"Don't stop. Keep moving."_

Her eyes widened. The words moved past her lips faster than she could stop them, in that voice she used when being the calm one. The same voice she used to assure people that everything was going to be okay.

_"Are you sure? I mean, I can't see a thing, but I guess I'll freeze if I stop moving. It's unnerving... being blind like this. What's this? The terrain suddenly became a big steeper..."_

There was a pause, the static sound of the storm around him still filling the room with steady noise.

_"And slippery- NO! I'm on the edge of the crevasse! I've got to turn back- I just need to find safe footing to-"_

A scream filled her bedroom as her heart came to a stop.

A loud spike of static interrupted the scream, before the comm went dead silent. A sadly familiar, and mutually dreaded mechanical voice pierced the silence.

**"Signal interrupted."**

**"Attempting to reconnect..."**

**"Connection lost."**

**~==★** **°** ☾ **☆** **¸. ¸==~**

(Y/N) flinched awake with a barely contained scream. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her face was wet with tears still flowing down her cheeks. She sat up stiffly in the darkness, looking over to see Adams, safe and sound.

She jumped as she felt Blue nudge her hand from the floor. She looked at him, (E/c) irises gazing tiredly into intelligent blue eyes. Eventually, she sighed, carefully climbing out of bed so as not to wake Adams.

Blue followed her curiously out the door as she made her way to the living room. It was small (a dinky apartment could only house so many rooms after all). The kitchen bled into the living room and the one bedroom door was a bit too close to the bathroom for her liking.

(Y/N) climbed onto the couch, hugging her knees as Blue jumped on with her. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and she doubted it would be the last. (Y/N) made it her job to help people, but ever since a certain astronaut had contacted her, she noticed a familiar theme with these nightmares. Being unable to help as her advice lead to the unsatisfying end of their long journey.

Her worst fear.

If there was anything she hated about her life's calling, (and she adored every minute of it, despite the constant worry and sleepless nights) it was the fact that she couldn't  _be there_  with the people she helped. She was often frantically contacted over her comm device, or radios, or even through things she'd signed up for (like Help Text, more recently).

It was rare that she ever heard from them once she helped, too. It was a miracle, she reckoned, that Adams had found her without ALT tracking him down. It was a refreshing change to be able to help him.

Still, even after everything they'd been through (and they'd been through a lot, trying to stay low for a while and trying to live a normal life on top of it all), she couldn't help but feel scared. Scared that even after guiding him safely to freedom, even after he'd come all that way to find her, she'd still screw up.

It felt like every choice she made still held the same weight.

(Y/N) sighed, and Blue nudged her with a worried whimper. She smiled tiredly at the dog, unfolding her knees to let him lay his face onto her lap as she dragged her hand over his head silently.

"I'll be fine Blue... you can only loose so much sleep, right? Eventually I'll just... pass out for a few days or something." She mumbled. 

"(Y/N)?" 

She looked up to see Adams, rubbing his eyes groggily. Blue's ears perked up at the sound of his masters voice, but he stayed put as (Y/N) continued to pet him.

"Morning, sunshine." She greeted him.

Adams yawned, steeling a glance at the microwave clock in the kitchen. It read 5:33AM. He took a seat next to her, giving Blue a friendly pat as he did so.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. 

"Nothing, just..." She sighed. 

"Another nightmare?"

She nodded, running a tired hand through her hair. "Yeah."

Adams gave her a sympathetic look, slinging a comforting arm over her shoulders and offering a side hug. Nightmares weren't an unusual thing for him either, as was to be expected from everything he'd been through at ALT.

(Y/N) took a deep breath, returning the side hug and leaning into him with a tired smile. Blue, still calling for her attention, looked up at her with raised ears before she chuckled quietly and began petting him again.

Nightmares were common place in their household (or whatever household they were living in at the time), but having each other- and Blue, of course -was all that seemed to matter.


	7. Compliments (HCs)

**Alex:** _Gorgeous_

Seriously tell this man he's perfect!!!! He will be so flattered and happy!!! Especially if y'all are cuddling or smth and you just come out and say it He'll just bury his face in your hair he's so flustered God bless, honestlyAlex: I have VERY high standars

You: You're so gorgeous I love you <3  
Alex: You'Re MeeTinG ALL My StAnDArdS

 **Adams:** Unique!

He doesn't even realize it, but he really appreciates being seen as an individual rather than a small part of a huge operation (like he was) He also likes when you just,,, hold his face,,, in your hands,,, (He'd never say it out loud tho he's too embarrassed 0///0)You: There's no one like you in the whole world IlysmAdams:  _*Literally cannot speak he's so flustered*_ (Additionally: Call Blue a good boy because 1 it's the truth and 2 he'll get all happy what a good doggo) 

 **Taylor:** Honestly??? Just  _hug him_

Just little moments of quiet closeness He appreciates that  _very_  muchHug him!! Ruffle his hair and smile at him!!!  _CUDDLE HIM!!!!_ He feels like sunshine is hugging him when you do honestlyIt sends him  _over the moon_  ;>He will make this joke every time

 **T2:**  Just... tell him he's redeemable  
  
He's completely hopeless and he considers your affection for him to be 100% chance (Not to say he doesn't appreciate it- he just won't say it)Hug him and tell him you think he can still be a good personHe may not believe you, but it helps It helps a lot


	8. After The Shot (Alex x reader)

Alex was currently, in a very odd state of half consciousness. The kind where he couldn't feel any pain, yet he knew that if he woke up any  _more_ , he surely would. He didn't quite know why, or what caused that pain, but he knew he would feel it when he woke up.

Which, unfortunately for him, was very soon after that thought.

He winced as a horribly aching soreness bloomed in his chest the more he shifted into consciousness. The blurry ceiling and sterile lighting stung his eyes painfully as he adjusted to the light.

He tried not to move too much. He felt stiff and pained and he wasn't sure how much he was  _supposed_  to move. As he slowly got hold of his senses, he realized he wasn't alone.

He looked over (an action that made his neck feel like it'd been in the same position for days) to see his partner, looking away with her chin in her hands. His eyes trailed downward to see that their fingers were intertwined.

Though he couldn't see her face, he could picture the look she had on her face. The way her brow furrowed above the tight line her lips pressed into and the cold stare of someone who was thinking very hard- and he could tell she was thinking, as her thumb started rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

_"(Y/N)...?"_

He winced at his own voice. He sounded like his throat was filled with gravel.

(Y/N) jumped with a barely contained yelp, turning so fast she nearly knocked over the chair she'd been perched on.

"Alex!" 

"Not so loud-"

He was cut off as she practically  _jumped_  on him in a hug. He let out a pained huff as she did so, but she quickly pulled away as she realized her mistake.

"Sorry." She said, wiping at her eyes a bit. 

"What happened?" 

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to sit back down. She grabbed hold of his hand once again as she did so, but put her professional face back on.

"No ones really sure. One minute you were interrogating Rod Ross, and the next..."

"The green eyed woman." He realized.

The memories came flooding back to him, causing his heart rate to spike slightly and the steady beeping in the room to grow a little quicker.

"That's what I thought." (Y/N) sighed. 

A tense silence filled the room. Questions flew through the air, but the biggest one hug in the detectives mind until he couldn't help but voice his thought.

"So she thinks I'm dead." He said. (Y/N) nodded.

"What does that mean...?" It was less a question for her to answer, more a general wondering he felt the need to voice. She sighed once again.

"It means nothing, at the moment. Right now you need to focus on getting better."

"But-"

"But nothing." (Y/N) let a tired smile start to creep onto her face as she squeezed his hand comfortingly. "You've done enough for now."

Another long stretch of silence passed.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

He sighed, but smiled a bit as well. "Sorry if I scared you."

"You  _did_  scare me." She said. "In fact I'd even say you broke my heart for a few hours."

He raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes a bit and turning away to hide the small smile tugging at his lips. She lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently and making him smile wide. Had he not been so sore, he would've sat up to hug her.

He made a mental note to do that as soon as he physically could.


	9. First Kiss (T2 HCs)

**T2:** My first thought was this: 

  
You and T2 are in space, probably stuck in a black hole (don't ask me how this occurred, but you're alone for the time being, and avoiding each other fervently).You've just had a bit of a fightBecause even though you're stuck in a black hole with no way of getting out, you still dare to  _hope_  you'll find a way home, and T2 doesn't believe it (that, and he keeps making side handed sarcastic comments about being trapped here forever, which is honestly not helping your mood).So you two are basically sitting and looking away from each other with varying looks of annoyance.Until you speak up "You know... I have hope for you too."  
He scoffs, which is what you expected"For what? For me to die in the endless vacuum of this black hole?"  
You sigh, but refrain from starting another fight"I mean... I think you can turn a new leaf, ya' know? Like, when we get back home-"  
"- _If_ we get back home-"  
"-Then we can find someone who might be able to get the green out of you without killing you."   
There's a long stretch of silenceEventually, you can't take the curiosity, so you turn around. He's still looking away from you, but you can tell he's a bit more tense that normal"That's... stupid."  
You can sense he believes that, but you also swear you hear a touch of melancholy expectance in his words Silently, you move over to him, and hesitantly hug himHe stiffens further"...I know you've given up, but..." You trailed off for a second, not knowing what to say  
"But I haven't given up on you."  
"I don't-"  
"I know." You answer before he can argue, and he turns to face you with an oddly blank look on his face.  
"You don't believe it, and that's okay. I'll just have to believe enough for the both of us."   
You give him a tired smileYou're not sure which one of you moves first, but one moment you're smiling, and the next, you're kissing him What happens next is a slightly awkward, but mostly soft quiet moment, in which you just lean your foreheads against each others and relax for a bit

 


	10. Two Flirts and a Lifeline (Taylor x reader x T2)

**[You two okay?]**

Taylor nodded, too tired to do anything else.

"We're fine." T2 answered for him, glancing over the comm on Taylor's wrist. 

**[Are you sure?]**

"Relatively. But, on the bright side, it looks like we have some time to relax." Taylor said, taking a deep breath. 

An odd silence engulfed the line for a few moments. On the other side of the universe, (Y/N) wasn't quite sure what to say, or even if she  _should_  say anything.

**[So... what now?]**

"Now we wait." T2 answered. "Because we don't have much else to do for the time being."

**[Right. Sounds like a plan]**

Silence overtook the comm once again. (Y/N) didn't feel like she should log off, but she also didn't feel as if she had anything important to say. What an odd feeling.

**[Anything I can do?]**

She winced at the generic question.

"Well... you can keep me company, and- if I ever get home -you can keep me company some more, in person maybe?" 

**[I...]**

**[Are you flirting with me?]**

"Maybe." 

(Y/N) straightened on the other line, her face becoming a bit warm.

**[Well]**

**[Um]**

"Looks like I took your breath away." Taylor laughed. 

T2 rolled his eyes behind the visor.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just... That Lifeline of yours spends way too much time chattin'-it-up with you."

Taylor gave a scoff-sounding laugh. "Jealous?"

"No. It's just weird. Have you ever thought about how much of a life she probably  _doesn't_  have?" 

**[How flattering]**

Meanwhile, (Y/N) had recovered from being flustered enough to laugh a bit at what T2 was saying about her.

Taylor laughed a bit too.

"He's kinda got a point though... kinda. Maybe you should get back to your life for a bit? We'll be fine." 

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, amused.

**[Idiots. It's 3 in the morning I won't have anything to do for hours]**

**[That, and I'm pretty sure you'd die as soon as I left]**

"Oh wow, really?" 

"What's someone like you doing up so late?" T2 asked. 

**[Talking to a few cute astronauts <3]**

(Y/N)'s laughed echoed through her empty apartment as the comm updated her with: [Taylor is blushing]. The comm didn't give her any updates on T2, but she liked to think he was in the same situation.

"Right back at ya'." 

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. She had expected this from Taylor- she probably should've expected it from T2 as well.

**[Wha]**

**[Oh]**

**[Damn it]**

T2 smirked at the reaction. Taylor couldn't see his face, but this was  _him_  he was talking about, and he'd be smirking too. Taylor furrowed his brow.

"I don't know how you managed to stutter in text-form, but damn, it's still adorable. Would love to see it in person some day." Taylor said.

**[What]**

**[W h a t]**

"I'm more impressed by the dedication. Takes a lot to put up with two of us. Must be someone very  _persistent_  on the other line." T2 argued. 

As the two continued to one-up each other, the girl on the other line got redder and redder. She wondered if she should say something- would it even matter? Could she stop them? Did she  _want_  to stop them?

**[Lifeline is blushing]**

**[Lifeline is stuttering]**

**[Lifeline is...?]**

Eventually, she gave up, burying her face into a pillow and screaming out of embarrassment. She wasn't sure if the boys even noticed, considering they were pretty focused on trying to whoo her. (Or just fluster her, but either way)

She decided, for now, to take a bit of a break.

She'd ask if they were done later.


	11. Tease (Alex x criminal!reader)

Alex grunted as he reached the 'Scarlet Stop' convenient store. It had been closed for a few hours, but a woman was leaned up against the closed doors with a bag at her side and a few coins jingling in her hands as she fiddled.

The woman laughed. "Did you run all the way here?"

"I... finally... got your note..." 

The note he was talking about, had been left at the scene of a robbery (a robbery of the fashionable bag she carried, among other things). With a sticky note stuck to a now empty display table.

The note read:

_TWVldCBtZSBhdCBTY2FybGV0IFN0b3AgDQoNCjE6MzAgDQo=_

_; >_

It'd taken him too long to realize the numbers and letters weren't  _random_ , but  _encoded_. Now it was precisely 1:42 in the morning, and he was out of breath.

"Took you that long, huh?" He couldn't see very well in the dark, but he guessed she was smirking by her tone.

He huffed, straightening and attempting to regain his composure.

"Yeah, well not a lot of thieves leave base64 coded notes behind. That's a new one."

She giggled.

"Well, I bet you can guess that I've already taken what I wanted from this place."

"Right. You're under arrest."

She laughed. "Really? At least buy me dinner first! Names (Y/N) by the way." She winked.

"...Detective Alex Esposito." Alex was, admittedly, amused. He'd never seen someone so loose and charming in a time like this. 

"Lovely to meet you detective, and may I say, you look excellent in this lighting." She winked again, taking a step closer for effect. 

He stumbled in his wording, hoping against hope that she couldn't see his flustered face.

"Flattery won't get you out of this, I'm afraid." He said, coughing. 

She raised an eyebrow, as if asking if that were a challenge.

"Oh really? And, what are you gonna do to stop me if I run for it?" 

"I'll have to give chase." He said, reaching for her arm (he'd already run a very long way and honestly, didn't feel like running anymore).

She jumped back just in time, a playful smirk playing at her lips.

"Silly detective, I know you're tired, but some girls like to be chased~" She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"But, since I like you, I  _am_  going to give you a three second head start." 

His eyes widened as he leaped forward, taking his chance. She leaped back (this was apparently not the  _first_  time she'd done this) with a devious smirk.

"One."

He quickly moved to correct his mistake, reaching out for her arm again, only for her to unexpectedly change directions at the last second.

"Two-" 

He tripped, having not at all expected this random woman to be so skilled in her craft. Taking her chance, she slipped behind him and held him up just as he fell.

 _"Three."_  She whispered, pecking his cheek before letting him fall and laughing as she bolted in the other direction. 

Alex got up, red faced and a little angry.

_"Alex? You need back up?"_

He jumped as his walkie talkie spoke up. He looked at (Y/N)'s disappearing figure, flustered, before responding.

"No, I think I got her." He said, before bolting off after her.


	12. First Meetings (Alex + Adams HCs)

**Alex:** I like to imagine that after he got shot and stopped responding, you rushed out to find him and make sure he was okay.   
You were relieved to find that he was in fact, alive, and in the hospital. You get in by claiming you're a friend, and unsurprisingly, he doesn't recognize you when you walk in. He's wary of you at first, considering everything he's been through latelyOnce you explain (and probably tell him a little about his past that only you would know) he sighs with relief before actually processing anythingHe's low-key touched you came all this way to make sure he was alive tbhLike you've already helped him so much- he almost doesn't understand why you care so much, but it's really touchingHappy to continue the investigation with you in person

 

 **Adams:** Because of the lost connection, I feel like the only way for you two to meet would have to be pure chance I'd say it's been about two solid months since you two lost contact

It's sad, and you find yourself missing him and wondering if he's okay, but you know it's for the best- can't have people tracking him with the comm after all One day you're just taking a walk (you've gained a habit of getting your mind off of stuff that way) and you spot someone playing with their dog.It's a husky, so naturally, you think of Blue. The owner throws a stick for the dog to fetch, and it happens to land next to you. You smile at the excited dog, and for longings sake, you quietly say "Hi Blue." Except, the dog looks at you. Then it starts jumping up and licking you. He comes over and apologized for Blue, and you immediately know. You explain that it's you, his Lifeline from two months ago, you ask how he got here, how he's doing, and a whole lot of random questions that come to mind. He doesn't even answer them before enveloping you in a hug.


	13. Height Difference (Taylor x Tall!reader)

(Y/N) (l/n) sat idly on the roof of a broken down car. She had no idea how long it'd been there- long enough for the tires to be stolen and rust to creep onto every corner of it, at least. It was broken down in the middle of a field, just on the outskirts of a park nearby, making it the perfect place to stargaze.

She smiled as she stretched out her legs over the windshield and leaned back onto the palms of her hands. The stars were as vast and beautiful as always. She ignored the cold biting at her limbs, instead savoring the quiet breeze that swept through the air.

_"(Y/N)!"_

She looked over, smiling to see her boyfriend running over. She slid off the car as he slowed to a stop, smiling up at her.

"Hey star-boy, what took you so long?" She asked, sticking her hands into the pockets of her jeans while leaning casually against the vehicle. 

"Sorry, I have a test tomorrow and I was worried about it." Taylor said, shrugging apologetically. 

She smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his face before picking him up (causing him to yelp with embarrassment) and setting him down on top of the car. She climbed up after him, giggling at the redness of his face in the moonlight.

"I can climb by myself, dork!"

She laughed. "Yeah, but you look cute in red~"

He rolled his eyes, shoving her shoulder playfully as she laughed.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful out here." He said, looking up with awe.

Taylor hadn't gotten much time to do anything but study as of late. It was his dream, and he was entirely motivated, but he did tend to miss things like this. (Y/N) liked to surprise him with places like this, when he was too stressed or exhausted to think. She had a funny way of knowing just when he needed her.

"Yeah... I thought you'd like it. Seems like the kinda thing a space nerd would go for." She joked, earning another playful shove to her shoulder. Taylor took her hand in his own, surprising himself with how cold her skin was.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked, already moving to take off his jacket. 

"Not long- just like an hour or so." She said, before a jacket was thrown over her shoulders. 

A moment of peaceful silence passed. (Y/N) tossed an arm over his shoulders and laid her head on his own. 

"Hey... why do you want to get up there anyway?" She asked, gesturing to the sky with her free hand. She felt him shrug. 

"I don't know. I guess... I've just always loved space. It's really interesting to me, you know?"

She hummed.

"Right... but, how do you expect to  _get_  there?"

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She held back a laugh. "It's just... you're so  _short!_ "

_"Oh my-"_

"How do you expect to get to  _space!?_ " 

"(Y/N) please-"

"Could you be  _further_  from the stars!?" 

Taylor rolled his eyes, shoving her until she had to hug him to avoid falling onto the ground. She continued to laugh, burying her face in his shoulder as he groaned.

Eventually her laughs died down to a joyful grin as she looked back up to the sky, not bothering to unwrap her arms from his shoulders. After a while, Taylor slung an arm around her as well.

"You're such a handful." He muttered, making her giggle. 

"But I'm  _your_  handful." She said, nuzzling into him comfortably.


	14. General Relationship (T2 HCs)

**T2:** Does not care for PDA  
I think he sees your relationship as a private thing, like it's no one else's business. With that being said- CUDDLE THIS BOY WHEN YOU ARE ALONE He loves it so so muchWon't openly ask for affection, so you sort of have to guess when he wants to be hugged or cuddled Gets jealous very easily, but not in the way you'd think Like he's not aggressive about it or anything, just more scowl-y and sarcastic than usual, and a bit more fidgety and uncomfortable And it's less about having your attention, and more about the fear of loosing you somehow He didn't have you in his timeline, and that was literal hell for him He feels like he's been given a second chance with this alternate timeline and he  _really_  doesn't wanna screw it up Kinda bad at showing his affection In fact you kinda have to figure when he's trying to be affectionate towards you It shows in very small details, like he stands closer to you (he usually fancies his personal space in public), and he berates you if you haven't slept enough/been eating well It's difficult for him considering everything he's been through kinda left him with this attitude of resolute lonelinessHe's used to surviving on his own, but he's trying


	15. Just A Little Out Of Place (Celestial Bodies AU!Taylor x reader)

Taylor tensed as he stayed hidden behind a staircase in the palace of the sun. The look on his face was anxious. Not only did he stick out like a sore thumb, (the castle was made with pure white stones and a rainbow of pastels outlining the marble, which made the faded blue of his vest look unnaturally out of place) but he was  _sure_  Alex would notice he was here very soon.

 _'It's fine, I mean, the moon follows me but it's not like the stars are here- I am **perfectly**  hidden.' _He thought.

"Hello?"

Taylor jumped with a barely contained yelp, falling on his backside as his eyes laid on none other than the person he'd come to see.

The sun- or, more accurately, the suns keeper -was just as beautiful and bright as the ball of warmth she maintained. She wore a gown of sorts, just as brightly colored as the palace she resided in, with sleeves that hung from her shoulders and wrapped around her wrists like elegant ribbons. Her face was a perfect canvas of (e/c) that her eyes displayed proudly.

Taylor silently cursed himself for being so clumsy, as he felt his face turn red. He scrambled to his feet, nervously addressing her.

"Uh- hi. I'm sure you don't know me, but-"

"Keeper of the moon, right?"

He blinked for a moment.

"Uh- yes! Um, yes, yes I am." He said, rubbing his neck nervously.

She smiled, her eyes suddenly glittering with delight.

"Oh! I'm (Y/N)- I've been admiring the moon for a while now..." She admitted.

If he wasn't red before, he certainly was  _now_. 

He swallowed, attempting to hide his face in the collar of his shirt while simultaneously avoiding eye contact.

"I- Oh, wow- Well, I-I'm Taylor." He stuttered. 

She giggled. "Well, welcome to the palace of the sun!" She said cheerfully.

He nodded, bashfully.

"Would you... like to see how I work?" She said, smiling with hardly contained excitement. 

He looked at her, eyes agape and mouth hanging open with both surprise and awe.

" _Absolutely_ \- i-if you don't, I mean- if- if you're not-"

Her smile widened as she giggled, taking his hand and tugging him up the staircase he'd previously been hiding behind.

Unlike the humble hideaway of the lunar study Taylor was used to, this palace seemed to be as tall as the sky itself. He was practically panting by the time she'd tugged him into the top floor and let go of his hand.

She looked over her shoulder to smile at him as she walked calmly into the center of the room.

"Ready?" 

He held back from taking several deep breaths, for fear of embarrassing himself, and instead, nodded.

(Y/N) nodded, and turned to the largest wall in the room, taking a deep breath.

She waved a hand, elegantly, causing the panels of marble to slowly slide away and reveal the crystal clear window on the wall. Through it, was a sea of clouds, and centered in the middle of the glass, was the sun in the distance.

It wasn't the real thing, of course, realistically, it was just a showing of the sun, high in it's place in the sky. In the very corner of the window, Taylor spotted the moon, watching shyly from a distance just like he was now.

Casting him one last smile, she lifted her hands high into the air, causing the sun to shine brighter and fill the room with a comforting warmth. Taylor's eyes widened at the sight, his expression one of awe and wonder as the light reflected off the marble floors.

After a few moments, she silently lowered her hands and looked back at Taylor.

"What do you think?" She asked. 

"That... that was amazing!" 

She giggled. "You think so?"

"Yes, I-" 

_"Taylor!"_

He jumped as Alex climbed the last stair of the staircase with a scolding look on his face. Taylor's shoulders tensed as he subconsciously tried to make himself as small as possible.

"...Hi Alex-" 

"Why is the moon in the sky- in the middle of the day!?" 

"Sorry, I-" 

"He was with me." (Y/N) admitted, shyly.

Alex looked surprised, before sighing and grabbing Taylor's wrist. 

"You need to get the moon out of the sky." He said, silently tugging him roughly back down the stairs. 

"But I- uh, (Y/N)- Bye!" He said hurriedly, trying to wave as he tried to keep his balance.

"Bye Taylor! I hope I see you again!" She said waving from the top of the stairs with a warm smile. 

He smiled dreamily- before tripping over a stair and nearly falling.

(Y/N) giggled to herself at the sight, having found an odd charm in the keeper of the moon and stars.

 

 **[Additionally, some Celestial Bodies AU aesthetics ]: **     

 **[[Taylor - Keep of the moon](https://aesthetically-pleasing-cube.tumblr.com/post/174223460780/au-taylor-keeper-of-the-night-aesthetic)]**      

 **[[Lifeline - Keeper of the sun](https://aesthetically-pleasing-cube.tumblr.com/post/174224159560/au-the-lifeline-keeper-of-the-day-aesthetic)]**      

 **[[Alex - Keeper of dawn](https://aesthetically-pleasing-cube.tumblr.com/post/174221347600/au-alex-esposito-keeper-of-dawn-aesthetic)]**      

 **[[Adams - Keeper of dusk](https://aesthetically-pleasing-cube.tumblr.com/post/174221382390/au-v-adams-keeper-of-dusk-aesthetic)]**      

**[[Arika and Wynn - Painters of the twilight sky](https://aesthetically-pleasing-cube.tumblr.com/post/174221423285/au-sky-painters-arika-and-wynn-aesthetic)]**


	16. You Had To Be There (Taylor x reader)

"Taylor wait-" 

He didn't. Instead, he made his way out of the house, not bothering to grab a coat as he walked into the cool night air.

(Y/N) sighed, grabbing a coat off the rack and tossing it over herself before running after him.

"Taylor- wait up- you need to tell me what's wrong-!" 

He stopped, surprising her as she jogged forward. He'd woken up from a nightmare again, and yet again, he refused to talk about it with her. (Y/N) meant well, really she did, but she had no idea how to comfort him. She hadn't been on that moon, and she hadn't seen what he saw.

As much as she liked to pretend she had a plan, she had  _no_   _idea_  what to do.

She caught up, panting a bit as she did so. "You need to tell me. I can't help if I don't know what I'm helping with."

She put a hand on his arm comfortingly, only for him to flinch away. She held back a look of hurt.

"I- I can't..." He sighed. 

He was tired. He'd been tired for a while now, actually. He hadn't had a full nights rest since he got home, and it was making him irritable and paranoid.

"...Can't what?" She asked. 

"I just-! I can't  _deal_  with this (Y/N), I'm sorry-" 

"Can't deal with what? Taylor I don't know what you're talking about." 

 _"This!"_ He snapped, turning to face her. "The sleep depravation, the nightmares- not knowing if the greens are coming to earth- I just... I can't take this anymore." 

(Y/N) stood there for a moment, shocked. Eventually, she took a deep breath and tried again to put a hand on his arm.

"I know it's hard but... I'm here for you, and-" 

"You don't  _know_  what it's like!" He said loudly, once again wrenching his arm away from her touch. "You weren't  _there!_  You don't  _know!_ " 

He wasn't angry. Far from it, he was incredibly distressed. She could tell, from the fearful look in his eyes and the exaggerated movements of his arms. Still, it hurt for him to snap at her like this. They weren't usually the kind of couple who fought- not like  _this_. Not screaming at each other in the middle of the night, or taking their frustrations out on one another.

"How could you...? You weren't..." He trailed off, more to himself than to her. 

By this point (Y/N) was holding back tears. She knew he was hurting, but there was no way to help him. She had no idea how, or how to figure it out.

"I... I think I need some time to myself for a while." He said, after a while of silence. 

She didn't have the strength to stop him as he walked past her and further into the night. She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes as she walked to the house (probably to call Arika and Wynn for comfort).

What was the point of being a Lifeline, if she couldn't help the person she loved more than anyone else in the world? She didn't know.

Whatever the case, (Y/N) thought, it seemed she'd finally come across a problem she couldn't solve.

 


	17. First Date (HCs)

**Taylor:** Night time!

Not super late, just late enough that the streets are relatively clear and everything feels really dreamyHe's not much a fan of big fancy dinner places (he says they make people anxious, himself included) but he is a fan of picnics and small cafes A small place with good food is like heaven for this boy He'd take his potential s/o to a nice field/park maybe, a place where they can look at the stars (and he can show off his massive amount of knowledge about space and stars)Note: If you were something that's not Fancy™ but not Casual™ (say, a nice sun dress or blouse) He Will Die™ Wants very badly to be that guy who is suave enough to casually kiss you at the end of the date, but is Not That Guy™ he's too embarrassed,,,, If you do it tho he'll be smiling for days what a dork

 

 **Alex:** Afternoon!

He actually started taking first dates in the afternoon because it was easy to call it a day if it went badly But now he uses it as a way to catch the sunset if it goes really well! Alex likes the idea of taking his date to a fair of some sorts, somewhere were they can walk and talk and have fun all at onceAlso: loves their smile sm So sweet he will buy you whatever you want and let you decide what to do next Low-key smiles when you get excited about something He thiNkS yoU'RE ADoRaBLe Probably lets it slip at some point that he's having like a really good time Gets you ice cream at the end of the dayHe tells you while walking/driving you home, that he had a genuinely good time and he hopes you can do it again It's kind of formal actually, which makes you laughNote: If you kiss his cheek at the end of the date before walking into your house hE'LL DIE 

 

 **Adams:** Any time!

If he's dating you he probably already wants to hang out with you all the time,,, He'd love to go to an aquarium with his future s/o!!!Seeing all the neat fish and things always fascinate him every time he goes Y'all low-key take turns looking at each other while the other person is in awe at the fish (Look at y'all cuties aw)If it has a petting zoo, or a place to feed the fish, most of your time will be spent there"That one looks like you"  
"Pfft- it does not!" So many silly jokesIt's really a mixture of goofing around and actually being interested in the little plaques that tell you about the fish- it's a good time all around! :DTaking cute pictures of you two in front of different fish tanks He likes pretty much any and all fish that glow in the dark Goes from innocent jokes to accidentally flirting in tWO SECONDS-Seriously he doesn't even realize it until he's said it already "You remind me of the glowing fish."  
"Which part, the fins?"   
"The pretty eyes, mostly."  
0////0You'Re not SuRE iF hE noTiCes hoW SWeEt tHAt WaS Note: Hug him and say you had a lovely time he'll love you forever and he'll get all red and stutter-y how cUTE

 


	18. If The Lifeline Was There (HCs - LONG)

**Lifeline:**

You were Captain Aya's second in command on the Varia   
The only reason you survived was because she (unfortunately) took the brunt of the collision with the moonTaylor finds you passed out among the wreckage with blood on your face and what looks like a twisted ankleYou wake up just as he starts talking to himself (freaking out) about what to doIt actually takes you a minutes to get his attention But you're second in command (first actually, now that the Captain is down for the count at the moment) so you try your best to take control of the situation and ignore the feeling in your gut thats telling you to freak outYou make it through the usual events while only _kind of_  being able to walk (a lot of it is pretending you know what you're doing to keep Taylor calm- when in reality a lot of it is guess work) up until the peak debacle, where you're finally out of patience and it's getting harder for you to keep your cool When the green-infected crew members make an appearance, you completely shut down for a whileLuckily there isn't much to do for a good few minutes, so Taylor doesn't really need your help, but it doesn't exactly help that you suddenly look as exhausted and in pain as you actually  _are_ Luckily by the time you have to run for the ship coming to save you, you've snapped out of it and have managed to run without thinking about... well  _anything_  but running You have to stop when Taylor starts spouting nonsense- you try to talk to him (you luckily can't see anything as you're eyes are filling with tears) but once that fails you just grab his arm and yank him onto the shipYou take a minute to catch your breath, but you realize (with slight fear) that Taylor is still muttering some nonsense about 'needing hosts' The person who pulled you two onto the ship looks like he's about to ask why- until you straight up punch him  _right_  in the jawHe is in pain but thanks you anyway as you explain what he was sayingYou two share a tight hug full of relief, pain, and tears

 

 **Silent Night:** You and Taylor have been on the White Star for quite a while now (Your ankle and face were patched up and both seem to be healing quite nicely)

Nightmares are frequent, as to be expectedYou've made a (slightly embarrassing) habit of sneaking into each others cots to whisper after you wake up Usually the other person is already awake for the same reasons anywayThis particular night, (The Night Before Christmas™) the proximity alarm wakes you two up like in the game (only now you both first yelp awake because of the alarm,  _then_  yelp and jump back at the realization that you were  _cuddling_  in your sleep) A few awkward moments of avoiding eye contact later, you get on with the usual points of the game(As you two are headed to cockpit he thanks you for keeping your cool on that moon, since you didn't have the time nor the want to talk about it before then. In turn, you admit that you were freaking out too and you're glad you were together) When Taylor gets the idea to sacrifice himself to save everyone (and the earth) you immediately tell him you're going with him, which leads to a very heated, slightly harsh, few words, until you shut him up by kissing him You're both very red (you in particular are a bit teary-eyed) but the look on your face is stern and seriousYou aren't just being frivolous in wanting to stay with himIf he's going to die, you won't _let him_ die aloneA bit reluctant (but secretly, a little glad, and  _very_  grateful) he nods and agreesYou meet up with Captain Shepard and tell her your plan, about how it's the only wayShe gives you a look, silently asking why you  _both_  have to go (not meaning to be rude of course, she just wants the  _least_  amount of human death right now as possible) You respond by silently taking Taylor's hand (To which she nods) You set up your plan, and everything goes as well as it possibly canYou two are holding handsThen there's a bright light  **Infinity:** You wake up on the Viridian, with a splitting headache, a very loud alarm, and a familiar voice muttering to himself  
You groggily sit up, to find Taylor pacing around the room in front of youConfused, you call his nameHe jumps, but frantically tells you not to rush getting up (T2 said you might feel super dizzy after that) You ask after what??? Who is T2???There is a lot of very confused rambling and explanation Something about crossing timelines and  _another_  TaylorWait, what?He just shakes his head and says he'll explain later He also mentions (bashfully) that he missed hearing your voiceLike little drops of sanity in an ocean of chaosYou say thats sweet, he turns red and all is cute and sweet and adorableUntil you ask about the alarm, to which he responds: "Thats the fire alarm"That, and there's something showing up on the proximity radar You help him put out the fire, and the usual game things happen (obviously) Until you meet up with T2It's... very odd to hear Taylor's muffled voice from under that helmet (You're suspicious, but also kind of glad that you can't see his face- you think you might freak out a bit) "I've been meaning to ask this... who is she?"   
"What? You mean (Y/N)?"  
"Me?"  
T2 explains that you weren't present on the Varia in his timelineWhich is confusing, to say the least You brush over it for the time being, because you have more pressing matters to attend toEventually, there's nothing left to do but sleepYou raise an eyebrow when T2 says he doesn't need want to sleep, but you once again let it go for the time being Since there's no one else aboard this ship, you and Taylor take the opportunity to be  _less_  embarrassed about climbing into the same cotAlthough it does lead to an embarrassing conversation"So... would it be a bad time to talk about that kiss? Back on the White Star?"  
"I... no I don't think so..."  
"Right."  
There is an awkward silence"So, uh... what did you mean by that exactly- was in the heat of the moment, or...?"  
(You look down,  _very_  red and embarrassed, but you decide to be completely honest) "I think... I don't know- I feel like it might've been building up for a while."  
Another awkward silence "Is that... is that okay?"   
(He takes a moment to answer, and when you look up, he's just as red as you are)After a while, you don't think he's going to answer you, but eventually he (hesitantly, and shakily) wraps his arms around you and lays his chin on your head comfortably"...Yes."   
You smile to yourself and hug him back as you attempt to get some sleep

 

**(I was gonna stop there because this post is getting tOO LONG- but I had to add the last bit:)**

"Hey, are you awake?"  
"Not even close."  
He sighs"Me neither."  
You both sit up and tiredly sit in silence for a while (you lean up against the wall and watch Taylor as he pokes around on the computer)Eventually he stumbles across the "Lonely Astronaut Songs" playlist"You wanna hit shuffle and see what comes up?"  
You smile, and nod "Why not?"  
You two listen to a few songs cuddled up together You fall asleep when  _"Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating In Space"_ plays for the second time

 

**Author's Note:**

> ✦ ✧ ✦  
>  ★ °● ¸ .　　　★　  
> I hope you enjoy the ★ ° ☾ ☆ ¸. ¸ 　★　 :.　 . • ○ ° ★　 .　 *　.　.　　¸ .　　 ° 　¸. * ●   
> book I've left you in the cargo-bay.¸ .　　　　° ☾ ° ¸. ● ¸ .　　★　° :.　 . • ° 　 .　 *　:.　. ● ¸   
> Maybe one day I'll come back someday.° ☾   
> -Filly  
> ✦ ✧ ✦


End file.
